Inside Edition: Bleach Interviews
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: The character's opinion on their chacters, and they give us sneak peeks to what's going to happen in the future ,I got my information, and each character gives hidden backstage passes to know more about the true characters!
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter One

Me: Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo, for doing this inside peek edition.

Ichigo: Of course. I owe this company a lot.

Me: Shall we start? Now, one of the big question's I've been asked about you is: Have you and your co-star, Kuchiki Rukia, ever had feelings for each other?

Ichigo: That's tough. Well on stage our characters are really close and protective of one another. They can't stand to see the other one hurt, both physically and emotionally. But off stage is another story. Usually we're like brother and sister. I do sometimes get these weird feelings once in awhile. Like I would wonder how things would be like if we did have feelings for one another.

Me: Interesting…How would you describe her in one word? And why?

Ichigo: I would guess the word would be interesting. Mostly because, off stage she is very secretive and never really talks about her personal life. So in more ways then one she is just like her character.

Me: Good. Another big question I've gotten; will your character and Orihime Inoue's character get together?

Ichigo: Tite Kubo, the creator, is somewhat playing this by ear. But I doubt it. Ichigo seems to have deeper feelings for Rukia. And even so, the chances are low. Tite Kubo wanted this to be a guy's anime/manga. Not a girl's chick flick. So for now he is trying to make action and comedy.

Me: What are we to expect?

Ichigo: Tons of action scenes. Of course including me with strange creatures.

Me: Now, the huge question that everyone wants to know! Have you and your co-star, Rukia Kuchiki, dated?

Ichigo: Like I had said before we act more like brother and sister. Bu I have asked her out several times in the past. Apparently she is dating Renji. They have been for a long while now. But they never made it public.

Me: What would you say is your favorite episode of Bleach?

Ichigo: hmmm…that's tough! I would have to say Episode 121. It was one of the hardest takes I had to do. Making sure my movements were right and Grimmjow was extremely hard to work with.

Me: Any spoilers for our fans watching out there?

Ichigo: Yes! There is a new movie we all are working hard to put together. The plot is about Hichigo, my hallow side, and myself. We battle each other in an epic battle. I'm real excited to do my real FIRST movie! Memories of no one were more rounding about my co-star. Diamond-Rebellion was focused on Toshiro, and Fade to Black was on Rukia's deep past. So I'm excited. The picture looks great and a new song is released. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Me: Thank you so much for coming today.

Ichigo: Have me soon again. Bye.

Me: Goodbye. Now you heard it here first folks. Stay tune. Kuchiki Rukia reveals her secrets!


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

Chapter Two

Me: We have Kuchiki Rukia with us right now.

Rukia: Hello

Me: Let's get this started shall we? Okay, now there have been big rumors of you and Renji dating. Is that true?

Rukia: *laughs* Yes. We have been dating since my character was about to die in season two. We aren't really as cute as we use to be.

Me: What do you mean by that?

Rukia: Well, he has just been distant lately.

Me: Okay. Thank you. Another question that I would like ask you personally is: Do you have any feelings for Ichigo?

Rukia: *blushes* I have to admit I've had small feelings for him. He is just like his character and I guess it's kind of cute on him. Wait! Can you cut that out? I don't people to know that!

Me: Sorry, we are live.

Rukia: Damn!

Me: Moving on.

Rukia: Fine *mad*

Me: Who did you find was difficult to work with?

Rukia: Orihime Inoue.

Me: Why?

Rukia: For one her character is so annoying! Do you know how it's like to pretend to be friends with that! And off-stage she is a frickin' diva! They were going to cut her off at season 9 but she put up a quite a show for the producers so they left her. I was so pissed off!

Me: What are we to expect as we slowly close Bleach up?

Rukia: *laughs* Well there is this episode that tears me up! Ikkaku, Kira, Renji, and Byakuya go into this small journey into the land of the living together. And they start teaching Byakuya how to be a human. It's really funny but in the end he just gives up. He even smiles! Although we have seen him smile millions of times, the audience hasn't. So it's something to look forward to.

Me: Would you consider Tite Kubo a great creator?

Rukia: Since he is the one signing my pay check then I would say yes. But seriously now. He is so funny! He doesn't just do it for us. He also asks our opinion about a character or if he should change something.

Me: What is the one thing YOU hate about the show?

Rukia: That my part has been cut deeply. In the first 4 seasons I felt like the co-star but now that we've gotten deep into the show I'm rarely seen.

Me: Does it bother you that some people think your voice is too boring to listen to?

Rukia: Nah. If they can't stand me they can't stand Orihime. That's how I like to see it.

Me: Final question. The one couple you hate!

Rukia: Orihime/Ulquiorra. But there is also Orihime/Ichigo. She can have Uryu. That stupid slut-

Me: OKAY! That's all we have time for today! Come back tomorrow and hear Renji Abarai!


	3. Renji Abarai

Chapter Three

Me: Welcome back to another wonderful showing of "Inside Edition" today we continue the interviews with the Bleach Cast. Renji Abarai sits next to me as I speak right now.

Renji: Hey *Waves into the camera*

Me: Now, you've heard what Rukia has said about you. How does that make you feel?

Renji: What is this? Dr. Phil? You don't need to know my person life

Me: Sorry Mr. Abarai! Moving on then. In the show, your character, Renji Abarai, is close to Rukia and Ichigo. Does it feel different onstage then it does offstage?

Renji: Well actually it does. Ichigo and I are almost like brothers. Since Rukia is my girlfriend, the three of us are always hanging around. But in the onstage showing it feels sometimes that we hold back on being wild.

Me: In the show, who would you cut off if you knew they weren't important to the show?

Renji: Hmmm…that's tough. I think we all need each character. But just because I'm saying this for personal matters I would say Gin. He has no real part. He's just the one who is on the side. Not really doing anything important.

Me: Oh! Not Gin! *coughs* I mean anyway! We see in show that Ichigo looses his powers. Will that stay the same?

Renji: No. Tite Kubo is working on a way to bring them back. If you remember back, that Isshin was a soul reaper. And he had a child so that child was naturally born a soul reaper. Not to mention the first born so the strongest. So it's more likely that he will get his powers back.

Me: It's different in Japan. On the episodes they are on. Would you say that doing it in Japanese is different then in English?

Renji: Very. I think it's funnier in Japanese. Although the English version isn't quite they same they are pretty much similar.

Me: Do you consider yourself a celebrity?

Renji: Yeah. It helps me get girls. Wait! Can you edit that out?

Me: No. Sorry. We are live.

Renji: Dammit! No! Rukia's gonna be pissed! *buries his face in his hands*

Me: So you're saying you have been cheating on her?

Renji: Shut the hell up! =O

Me: Sorry Mr. Abarai!

Renji: *Storms out the room*

Me: You heard it here first folks. Stay tune. Coming up next is Orihime Inoue!


	4. Orihime Inoue

Chapter Four

Me: Thank you for joining us today, Orihime Inoue.

Orihime: It was about time I got on this show. Watching everyone else come on pissed me off!

Me: Well, I'm sorry. We had to do some of the fan favorites first.

Orihime: Fan favorites my ass!

Me: Uh…I'm sorry? Shall we get with the interview?

Orihime: Whatever.

Me: Uh…right. Anyway, I've heard that your character and yourself are compete opposites. Was it hard to play someone…that isn't who you are?

Orihime: Of course not. It's called acting. You sometimes gotta push for that role.

Me: Oh. Well from recent studies on you I found out that you didn't addition for Orihime. You actually tried out for Rangiku.

Orihime: Yeah. What I total blow! They said my breasts weren't big enough and that my hair was too straight. So I came back with a stuffed bra and curly hair. Damn directors already found their Rangiku. But after they relooked over my picture. They figured I'd be great for Orihime.

Me: Does it make you mad that people can't seem to separate the two of you?

Orihime: *Laughs darkly* It's funny as shit! When people think I'm going to be nice and then I cuss them out. I just want to laugh.

Me: Uh…Okay…In your experience as a young actress who would you think was the most difficult to work with?

Orihime: I'd have to say the producers. They wanted to cut me out of the show! Apparently they wanted Ichigo to be sad and depressed and then Rukia will come in and save his sad ass. But it's okay. I put on a little show for them making sure I kept my job. So instead they made me get kidnapped. Made my character the center of attention.

Me: Okay? Are you proud be called a diva?

Orihime: Of course! I'm trying to be the next Gaga.

Me: Interesting. And you're going for that?

Orihime: Yes Ma'am

Me: You do realize that just makes you a bitch right? All you're doing is being mean to everyone. A diva is someone who believes they deserve everything in this world.

Orihime: Seriously?

Me: Yeah.

Orihime: Dammit! You could have told me that uh-wait. I don't care. *laughs* I like being like this. People respect me for it. May not be good respect but at least I get it.

Me: uh yes. That's all we have time for today. Tomorrow we have Uryu Ishida.


	5. Uryu Ishida

Chapter Five

Me: Welcome back. Our hour long special still continues. We have Uryu Ishida with us.

Uryu: Greetings everyone.

Me: What a huge surprise! Uryu, on offstage doesn't wear glasses!

Uryu: Of course not! That's my character! O_O

Me: Was it a big surprise when they told you that you had to wear glasses?

Uryu: What a stupid question. I tried out for Uryu. I knew how he was going to look and everything. I knew from the start.

Me: *shame* Yes. Sorry. Sources tell me that you are planning on being in the new Bleach Movie.

Uryu: Yes. Also Sado and Orihime. We're more of the extras. We have only a few lines in the beginning. Then the rest of the movie talks about how Ichigo and Hichigo battle for the spot light.

Me: Does Ichigo play Hichigo, or is there another actor?

Uryu: Another actor. You should know! He's in that small room you're keeping us in!

Me: Sorry, but the audience didn't know. Now, people ask me a lot. Do you know that you wear stupid clothing?

Uryu: Well duh. My character figures it's a great pride of a Quincy. He believes that even tough people fun of him he knows that one day they'll all regret it.

Me: Tell me about some of the special affects

Uryu: *get's excited* they are amazing! Especially mine! I do get to hold one wicked arrow and I do shoot live arrows. The tech people add bright colors in the editing process and color up the arrow! It always amazes me how far technology can go! But I would say that the biggest thing that amazes me will have to be the setting. The people have been so nice to let us film there for years. And it truly is a magical place. Whenever we have time we like to explore the place.

Me: I've noticed that you used the word "We" a lot. Who would that consider?

Uryu: Almost everyone. They're just as excited as me. Always being able to meet new people and try new foods.

Me: Who would you say is your best friend offstage?

Uryu: Urahara. We did quite a few scenes together and he's always messing up his lines so it's funny.

Me: Who would you say that you got along with the least?

Uryu: The least? Well, Ichigo. He get's on my nerves. He's always talking to me about Rukia. I just walk away, but he follows.

Ichigo: *runs onstage and punches Uryu* I told you not to say anything about that!

Me: Thank you Uryu for chatting with us today.

Uryu: *holds his bloody nose*

Me: Coming up next is Hichigo Kurosaki. Stay tune.


	6. Hichigo Kurosaki

Chapter Six

Me: Due to multiple request…and a spoiler *looks at Uryu madly* Hichigo Kurosaki is here with us.

Hichigo: Hello *smiles warmly*

Me: *focuses on Hichigo* now that you're going to star in your first movie, what do you think that would accomplish for you?

Hichigo: Nothing. It wasn't my idea at all. The producers just suddenly called me up one night telling that they were doing a movie and I was to be in it. I didn't complain. Mostly since the money is pretty decent.

Me: Does it freak you out sometimes that at any moment that they could cancel the show?

Hichigo: I think any Anime actor fears that. But I only did this because I knew it wasn't something I had to come in each day for. It just…was something to make me feel a little less empty.

Me: You seem really deep.

Hichigo: *Laughs* you should talk with Ukitake. He's deeper then I am.

Me: Does it bother you that you have to put so much make up on?

Hichigo: No. Because when I take a shower to take it off it looks funny. Besides the only thing that bothers me is that when I hold the sword the paint smears and I have to redo the make-up. We have to do it so many times I think I actually think I got lighter.

Me: *Laughs* Can you give me details on the new movie?

Hichigo: Yep.

Me: Well…?

Hichigo: Oh! Right! I was talking. The movie is an epic battle for Ichigo and Hichigo. Ichigo seems to have these…blackouts. During that time Hichigo's side is released. Ichigo, in both the world of the living and Soul Society, is framed for destruction and attempt murders. So Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all fight to save his life from death and loosing himself. It's the first movie where Ichigo and Rukia have real love scenes. It's actually very interesting.

Me: How far in the movie have you gotten so far?

Hichigo: To the point where the movie will be out next summer. We're adding great detail to our work, and this is the final movie. Well for me anyway.

Me: How was it working with Tite Kubo?

Hichigo: It wasn't anything.

Me: Um right? Well how was it working with Ichigo?

Hichigo: It's tough. I, being his "Twin" have to act like his character then at the same time completely different. Damn producers confused the hell out of me!

Me: Thank you Mr. Hichigo for coming on tonight-

Hichigo: Wait! I wasn't done-

Me: Stay where you are, because up next is Sado Yasutora!


	7. Yasutora Sado

Chapter Seven

Me: Now let me introduce to you Sado Yasutora! How are you doing today? Chad: Okay.

Me: Does working with so many different people excite you?

Chad: No.

Me: Oh. Well, how about working with the famous Kisuke Urahara? He play's her role so well and so greatly that he makes other actors feel better about themselves. He's really someone who makes you a better actor. Can you agree with it or is there more behind him?

Chad: Oh?

Me: *vein pops out of the side of my head, but smiles* you and Uryu did quite a bit scenes with him, no?

Chad: Sure.

Me: Right. Would you consider yourself lucky to even have a part in this new movie?

Chad: Yeah.

Me: *get's ready to scream* what's the name of the movie?

Chad: Dunno

Me: Do you think that you have special feelings with any of the characters? Onstage or offstage? Any one will do. First and last name.

Chad: Yeah.

Me: WHO?

Chad: Inoue.

Me: Why her?

Chad: Dunno.

Me: *clenches fists* Now I've noticed that your character, Chad, isn't that popular. Does that bother you?

Chad: No.

Me: Why?

Chad: Dunno.

Me: *Screams, and runs off stage to calm down*

Other: uh…cut?

**Me: Sorry. But that's all we have for now. Coming up next is a personal favorite Yumichika Ayasegawa! **

Chad: Because I love her fiery. The way she isn't afraid to show her real side. It's something that I find cute.

Me: Were we rolling?

Camera guy: No. We stopped after Ayasegawa.

Me: Gah! He finally speaks more then one word and we don't have it on camera!

Chad: *smiles innocently* Sorry but I feel like answering all your questions truthfully now.

Me: You were lying?

Chad: Whoops. *Smiles*

Me: oh dear lord, help me!


	8. Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Sorry it took awhile. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Eight **

Me: Hello Yumichika ^-^

Yumichika: Hello my sweet.

Me: *Blushes then coughs* right. Thanks once again for being on my show. We have a bunch of your fans here.

Yumichika: And all girls too. How cute.

Me: You attract a lot of girl fans. Is that something you are proud of?

Yumichika: Yes! I am beautiful after all.

Me: You are a lot like your character.

Yumichika: At first I hated my looks. I didn't care much. But I say safely for all of our character's sakes and our own that we slowly become our character in life. We have a kind of connection that all of us share. Wither its love or just friendship. Our characters connect. It's kind of hard to explain.

Me: You're saying that you become you're characters after playing them for so long, and you slowly begin to act them out in life?

Yumichika: Yeah! I guess I could have just said that, huh?

Me: Yeah. Now, tell me something that our viewers might not know about the REAL you

Yumichika: I'm not wearing any underwear ^_^

*Girls squeal in glee*

Me: Right…I meant something to do with your personality.

Yumichika: I know. I was just kidding. I usually do enjoy hanging out with Kira, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Momo.

Me: How is it working with Kenpachi Zaraki?

Yumichika: It's nice. He's really a strange guy though. He starts with random conversations. We could be talking about how we would play a part and he'll begin talking about how strange it is to be a guy with a big d**k.

Me: O_O so also perverted?

Yumichika: No. Not really. Just the way he brings several topics up. "Have you ever fallen in the shower?" or "Do you think Rangiku has big tits" so on and so on.

Me: Sounds Perverted to me.

Yumichika: Oh yeah. I guess you're right.

Me: Who would you say is very interesting as an actor?

Yumichika: Kisuke Urahara. He's so funny! He's always making jokes or sneaking in jokes. Like this one time we're doing episode 204 and when he was suppose to say "Good Morning" he said "Well hell! I'm gay!" everyone on set began laughing. We almost added that in. But it wasn't fair to Tite.

Me: Will your character be in any good productions later on?

Yumichika: Yes. The new bleach movie. I'm excited. This one scene touched our hearts. As Ichigo was about to die…die and be taken over by Hichigo, our characters had each a shared memory of Ichigo. For me, it was the time we first met. In season 2.

Me: Can you tell me the others?

Yumichika: Sure can. Orihime, of when he tried to save her from Yammy and Ulquiorra. Uryu, when Ichigo fought the Menos for the first time. Rukia, was the clustered of memories. Ikkaku was when they tried to save this girl. Finally, Byakuya of the times he has fought Ichigo. It was truly a sappy moment.

Me: What happens to Hichigo at the end?

Yumichika: I won't spoil…I won't spoil…I won't spoil… *Yumichika closes his eyes tightly* Gah! He get's suppressed back into Ichigo! Damn!

Me: Thank you. Coming up next is Ulquiorra Cifer!


	9. Ulquiorra Cifer

**Chapter Nine **

Me: Welcome back! We travel back to the past with a fan favorite. Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ulquiorra: Hello.

Me: First question. They sound similar but which last name do you prefer? Shiffer or Cifer?

Ulquiorra: Cifer. It's the Japanese version and it sounds manlier. Most fans I meet, female and male, they prefer to me as Shiffer.

Me: Well that's because in the shows they consider your name "Shiffer" the English terms.

Ulquiorra: -_-" yeah…I know.

Me: So does it bother you that are dead?

Ulquiorra: No. Tite Kubo is thinking about bringing me back. The thought that counts, no?

Me: Yes. Now tell us how you really are in real life.

Ulquiorra: Much like my character. I'm very quiet. I'm naturally pale so it helped a lot. Um, I am also like Ulquiorra by the way he is very loyal to his higher ups. I am very like that.

Me: If you could compare yourself to one of the other characters who would you pick?

Ulquiorra: Um…that's a tough one. I'd say Ichigo. Mostly because I get very defensive towards my friends and family. Although I don't have the bad temper he has-

Ichigo from afar: I heard that!  
>Ulquiorra continues: -I believe that his intentions are good.<p>

Me: Well said. Do you still get to stay offstage and watch what the others do?

Ulquiorra: Well I am welcomed anytime, but I go once in awhile. Only because when I show up everyone is so nice. When they knew I was staying for the three seasons that they ignored me. It's nice to have people to work with.

Me: Did you like working with Orihime? We all know that your character and hers had a small love thing going on.

Ulquiorra: You people seriously don't understand that moment at all! It wasn't love. It was- *Ulquiorra thinks* it is hard to explain. This is how I see the real plot going down for is. They start of frustrated with each other. Not really caring about the other one. But as Orihime learns about him…slowly get's to his feelings she develops these sisterly feelings. And to answer your question is was difficult but we managed.

Me: You're favorite person to work with?

Ulquiorra: I would have to say Gin. He really started off as shy but as his first appearance happened he really got into character. He's a very good actor.

Me: Nice. Any on set crushes?

Ulquiorra: Actually I have a girl friend.

Me: Who?

*Camera guy gives a signal*

*I pout* me: Okay. That's all we have for now. Coming up after the small break we will talk to everyone's favorite guy, Kisuke Urahara!


	10. Kisuke Urahara

**You have six more chapters till the finale! If you want to ask a question to any of your favorite characters then in a review you would do this. Ex: Ichigo- Do you think that Kuchiki Rukia is pretty?**

**Ex: Renji- Is it annoying not really having that many tattoos in real life?**

**So on and so on. On the final chapter I will have them answer your wonderful question. You may have as many questions as you want.**

**Chapter Ten **

Me: As we draw close to our end. Six more wonderful people will join us today in this Special edition. What we will have done is that at the last thirty minutes we'll have all six-teen characters on stage and they will answer questions from the crowd. Right now we are talking with the man of laughs, the man who everyone loves to talk about. Kisuke Urahara.

*crowd goes wild*

Urahara: hey everyone!

Me: I've noticed you have a type of voice that is hard to not notice.

Urahara: Thank you.

Me: First question to you. Can you tell us if you have played another anime character from another show?

Urahara: Yes. I played Kankuro from the _anime_Naruto. I was real fun working with that cast.

Me: Was it different then working with the Bleach cast?

Urahara: I'd have to say yes. The Bleach Cast is more into having the fun experienced. If you mess up then it's funny and move on. But in the Naruto Cast it's more a scary feeling. You mess us and you're like…crap. Don't fire me!

Me: O_O oh! So you seem calmer then you did back stage.

Urahara: That's because the director told me "You act like a fool on stage then I'll kick you're ass!" I got scared, and I'm not taking any risk on his treat.

Me: Hahaha, you? Scared? This world is just crazy!  
>Urahara: Not as much as this place. Did you know that you guys have ribs? Wow I ate like seven of them! Poor Orihime was mad at me but its okay! I gave her the custard!<p>

Me: You seem to get along with Orihime.

Urahara: To me, I get along with everyone. It's a bit strange. But I seem to change my personality with the person I'm with. The only time I seem to myself is when I'm alone.

Me: Doesn't it bother you that you can't be yourself in front of people?

Urahara: Oh! I see how it is! You're one of these people who put words in my mouth! I never said I couldn't! I said I just did. I can be myself whenever I want to!

Me: Okay, okay! I understand! Sorry!  
>Urahara: ^_^ its okay.<p>

Me: Uh, right? Coming up next we have Grimmjow Jaggerjack!


	11. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Ask questions to any of the members! Just state their names and question in a review! **

**Chapter Eleven **

Me: Hello Grimmjow! I'm a huge fan of yours!  
>Grimmjow: Uh…yes. Thank you.<p>

Me: ahem…right. I've noticed you're hair is naturally that color! That's so cool!  
>Grimmjow: Hahaha yes. The directors liked that about me. It was unnatural in every way. The way I did it, the different colors…I just thought it would be fun.<p>

Me: Yes. So tell us how you actually got to be on this wonderful set?

Grimmjow: Well, you see. I had no intension to try out for Bleach. I didn't actually. I was walking down a street in Tokyo, on vacation, and this guy comes up to me. He asks about my hair and we start talking. He then tells me he's a huge TV producer and wants me to play Grimmjow Jaggerjack on this show called Bleach. At first I thought he was lying so I turned him down. I went on my way. A few months later I got this call asking for me to be on the show Bleach. I decided to try it out. At the time I needed the money. So I tried. I ended up enjoying it very much. I did a few seasons then I told my directors that I couldn't do another season. So they had me killed off.

Me: What are the odds that a famous Japanese director was in the same place as you? Hahaha so when you go out in public do people usually bother you? Or do you go to obvious places where people are use to you?

Grimmjow: A little of both. There is this small town I live in. Sorry fans but I'm not telling you where, but anyway the people there already knew who I was before I became famous so they act normally around me. But there are those who happen to "pass by" and they just go crazy. I'm usually around friends who tell them that I don't like being around crazy fans on my days off.

Me: Do you hang around with any of the Bleach Cast members as friends?

Grimmjow: Not really. Don't get me wrong! I love them but I want to try to stay me. By doing it the only way I can I do normal things.

Me: How nice. I hear you ARE dating a Bleach member!  
>Grimmjow: Yeah. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I watch her do her lines. They aren't big lines, but I just love her too much to care!<p>

Me: Who is this mystery girl?

Grimmjow: No mystery. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto

Me: Whoa! Didn't see that coming! I would think that it would have been Orihime Inoue…

Grimmjow: Don't confuse me when my character Miss. Yoruichi.

Me: Yes. Sorry. Well thank you so much for being on this show for us.

Grimmjow: Wait. I have one more thing to say. I have a huge spoiler for everyone! One that will make you squeal! Alright Ichigo and Rukia do indeed end up together!

Me: O_O gah! Wont' you get fired for telling us something like that?

Grimmjow: I'm already dead, besides its fun being bad!

Me: Hahaha alright. You have it there folks. Coming up next is Byakuya Kuchiki!

Grimmjow: Good-bye my beautiful host.


	12. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Want to ask a question to one of the members in the final showing? Just include their name and the question! They will answer you're question!**

**Chapter Twelve **

Me: Hiya Byakuya! It's so nice having you on tonight. I love that you're hair is down.

Byakuya: Thank you. It's the natural way.

Me: I have a huge favor on behalf of everyone! Please smile for us! Everyone is just dying to see that beautiful smile of yours!

Byakuya: I wish I could but the producers told me not to.

*crowd boos*

Me: I've heard you like to smile a lot. Is that true?

Byakuya: Yes. We would be on set, and usually I'm serious. And that just makes us laugh randomly. I'm a very wild, crazy, happy person. Smiling 24/7.

Me: Oh? Who do you think is the most fun to work with?

Byakuya: You. Mostly because when we do our lines together we have to pretend that we find each other unable to really orate each other. Then off stage we are like the best of friends.

Me: O/O that's so nice! So far no one has told me I'm a good person to work with.

Byakuya: I said you were fun to work with not a good person to work with. There is a difference, Yoruichi-san.

Me: Right. Moving on from the basics of the questions. In a few scenes you rescue Kuchiki Rukia from dangerous things. But my favorite one was in episode 62. Play the clip!

.

.

.

"I just don't have a use for you anymore…" Captain Aizen said, lifting Rukia off the ground. She made small noises to the small choking sensation he gave her by holding her by the collar. "Kill her…Gin."

The silver haired man unsheathed his sword without doubt.

The fear…the terror from the spiritual energy struck everyone in the soul society. Ichigo felt that he might just die if he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Well if I must…" Gin grinned. He pointed his sword toward Rukia's body. "Shoot to kill. Shinso" the sword shot quickly towards Rukia. Everyone believing that the sword would hit her. Terrified and willing to do so Byakuya Kuchiki grabbing Rukia and taking in the pain that was meant for her.

.

.

.

Me: Was it interesting for you to save another person's life within a show?

Byakuya: I'm surprised you would show that clip. You didn't make anyone else watch themselves on a clip.

Me: You are my favorite Bleach member.

Byakuya: Miss. Yoruichi let me ask you a question. Why would you interview people? Why not just blog it? You know all the answers the questions you ask…

Me: Byakuya! It's not for me! It's for the viewers out there!

Byakuya: Right. Well I'm done.

*Byakuya leaves the stage*

Me: Coming up we have Kenpachi Zaraki

***Hint: Some perverted scenes in chapter 13* **


	13. Kenpachi Zaraki

**Wanna ask a question to one of the characters? Leave a review with the person's name then ask you're question. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

Me: We have Kenpachi here with us right now. Now we had to film ahead of time from some rumors of very bad languages for our younger viewers. So we beeped out a few parts. Hope some of you guys don't get too disappointed.

Kenpachi: Hahaha, you act like I'm a bad guy. Ladies I'm really not. I'm single and my ***BEEP*** is ready for you ***BEEP* **on. :D

Me: Kenpachi Zaraki, if you cannot control what you say then I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Kenpachi: Yes, Right. Sorry. I'll keep my mouth to a level A.

Me: Level A?

Kenpachi: Yes, well there are twenty-three levels of languages for adults. One for each of the letters of the alphabet! Level A being the nicest baby talk. Level Z is trailer park, trash talking!

Me: Kenpachi, there are twenty-six letters in the alphabet.

Kenpachi: Seriously? Humph. Doesn't matter. You get the big picture. Let's start the interview?

Me: Yeah. I did research, and I heard that you were in a musical.

Kenpachi: Yes -_-" You were in it too! Soi Fon, you, me, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Unohana, Shuuhei, Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Gin, Aizen, Kaname, Hanataro, Kaien, Ikkaku, Kira, and some other people that I don't feel like remembering. It was a fun experience. We all got to sing. I remember there was this one part where Rangiku made fun of Shuuhei about being a klutz. Then I come on in and agree with her. Then I had to sing this stupid song on being a man.

Me: Can you tell us a little more about the Bleach Musical?

Kenpachi: Sure. It's called the Bankai live show. You can easily find it on the internet. We have six different shows, but this one is my favorite. It's not really a theme. Just that Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, come back and reunite with us for good old times. Take a few looks at the past. Also, for all the Toshiro fans, he has a solo! It's truly different.

Me: Who would you say looked more like their characters from the stage?

Kenpachi: Toshiro, Unohana, Hanataro, Momo, and Aizen for sure.

Me: On to the actual bleach movie. You're part isn't big, but there is a scene where you and Renji fight. How does it feel to fight someone who isn't really associated with you're character?

Kenpachi: Nope. I didn't care. I'm like my character. I love action. I hate all the romance crap.

Me: So tell me something. What do you think of the backstage romance between Ichigo and Rukia?

Kenpachi: Like I said, I don't care. Seriously now. If I was into all of that junk I'd say something along the lines of "Oh, poor Renji" but then again I've been on tons of double dates with him in the past week then a life time of strippers!

Renji from a far: Dammit, Zaraki!

Me: Coming up we have Gin Ichimaru!

.

.

.

/QD7hP_obhVM

.

.

Me: A reward to you from me. Copy and paste the link above into


	14. Gin Ichimaru

**Have a question to ask? Well just include the name and question into a review and I'll have the person of you're choice to answer. Now remember, if the person isn't interviewed, that doesn't mean they won't answer your question(s). **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Me: Hello, everyone. If you haven't noticed then I'll tell you something. I'm Yoruichi Shihouin. I put together this special edition so the major Bleach fans out there will more then what people put out to know. Inside peeks in uploading episodes, great movies, and even relationship problems. Everyone got that? Good. Right now I'm sitting with the one and only, Gin Ichimaru.

Gin: Thank you. You praise me. Keep going.

Me: *laughs* Yes, well, you seem to have you're eyes open. So those who aren't watching this must feel so left out right now. Great secrets and all! This being one of them

Gin: It's not like I haven't opened my eyes on the show before. Not much, but I have.

Me: True. Sorry. Moving along. Let's talk about your character. Like Orihime, I hear you are nothing like your character.

Gin: Well, I play Gin Ichimaru…Captain Gin Ichimaru actually. And his personality is more of the unpredictable. As you guys saw, if you got up to the 200's, I died. I died because I turned. Turned on Aizen. Apparently Tite Kubo wanted to make the character seem mysterious. I on the other hand am not. I know you girls like "Mysterious" people but I am not. I always talk with Kaname and Aizen, always telling them about everything. I guess in a way we have become close. The scenes aren't that great, but when we have moments together we just make the best.

Me: Before I forget, there is this huge question I'm pretty sure all the girls are wondering. Are you dating anyone? Rumors are spreading that you and, InuYasha's Sango, are secretly dating. Is that true?

Gin: *Chuckles* No. It's not. Ladies *Looks into the camera directly* I'm as single as twig. I'm free! Fill free to call me anytime. I'll just get Kenpachi to double date with me.

*Girls squeal loudly*

Me: Going into Bleach. Now there is this show called Durarara. It uses some of the cast from bleach.

Gin: That is correct.

Me: Call you tell us if you are in there and if so what character do you play?

Gin: My Durarara character is scary alike to my Bleach character. I play Walker Yumasaki.

Me: Here that everyone? Keep a look out for him!

Gin: Hahaha, well if that is it I should-

Me: No. There is more.

Gin: Oh joy.

Me: How was it working with different cast members each day? Sometimes with Aizen. Others with some of the "Espadas". It must have been real interesting.

Gin: No. We got use to being around each other. Sure at first we were a bit nervous toward strangers, but then Kubo had this amazing idea. He suggested that we get to know each other by doing trust exercises. Damn was that a pain in my ass! I got stuck with Kaname! At first I hated him. Just because his part seemed a bit cooler. But then after the exercises I found myself having fun hanging around him. Then from there I felt more confident toward everyone else. I'm sure everyone else was like that too.

Me: Do you get wrinkles from squinting your eyes so much?

Gin: No. I was on the show for about 1 year or two. I didn't have many parts so I didn't have to do it so often. Only when I had to. So it's not that bad.

Me: That's good. Do you sometimes like Rangiku-san like your character does?

Gin: If you mean if I like her breast, then yes. Yes I do.

Me: O_O thank you for this interview.

Gin: You're welcome, milady Shihouin.

Me: O/O y-yeah. Coming up next is Toshiro Hitsugaya


	15. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Want to ask a question? Just leave the name and question in a review and they will answer your question in the final chapter. **

***Spoiler for this chapter* Small Hitsugaya/Kuchiki**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Me: As we come closer to the end, the people showing up are getting more and more interesting. Two more special people will be on stage with us doing the interview. There will be a few extras here, that didn't do an interview but they will answer any questions you have. First up we have a special small friend. Toshiro Hitsugaya!

Toshiro: Small?

Me: O_O I mean a special friend. Sorry. Slip of the tongue. As I can see you are very sensitive about you're height like your character is.

Toshiro: Yes I am. Mostly because I'm an adult yet people treat me differently. It hard each day to do things with respect.

Me: I'm sorry? Um let's continue with our interview portion. I've heard that you have a crush on one of the actresses on Bleach. No?

Toshiro: *blushes* No. I mean Yes, it's true.

Me: Who is it that you have a crush on?

Toshiro: Rukia Kuchiki *looks away*

Ichigo from back stage: Toshiro you little shrimp! Don't touch my Rukie!

Toshiro to Ichigo: Little shrimp? Oh, you're gonna pay strawberry! I'll kick your ass anytime anywhere! Just name it!

Me: Hey! Cool it! This is MY show! No fighting. Ichigo, get back there! You know better then to interrupt someone else's interview!

*Ichigo slumps and walks away*

Me: Getting back to the topic. What attracted you to Rukia?

Toshiro: I would have to say her laugh. It's something very cute. If you heard her off-stage then you'll understand. It's something like in episode 32. It's so cute.

Me: And these feelings grew?

Toshiro: Well what had happened was I heard her laugh so I wanted to keep hearing those laughs. So I started to talk to her. Soon I tried to make her laugh. It worked way too often. She always laughed at my jokes even if they weren't that funny. Soon I realized that she was slowly pulling me under her wing.

Me: How romantic. What do you say about IchiRuki?

Toshiro: I'm okay with it. As long as I can still be in her life to make her laugh then I'm good.

*Girls squeal*  
>Me: Seems you have lots of fans. What do you think attracts girls to you?<p>

Toshiro: Girls like me? That's interesting.

Me: You didn't notice?

Toshiro: Not really. But now that I know it makes me happy. *smirks*

Me: In Diamond Dust Rebellion you had a huge part. How was it be the main star of the movie?

Toshiro: Unexpected. It originally going to be with Rangiku, but something happened and they changed it to me. I guess they wanted to show the captain and lieutenant bond more. I think it was great. The directors and producers suddenly came up to me and asked if I wanted to do it. I agreed. It was fun.

Me: Oh! In the Sealed Sword Frenzy Ichigo called you "Little one" did that bring up some bad words in your head?

Toshiro: No because I knew it was just acting. When you're acting and there are lines saying what the other ones have to say then you learn not to take everything so personally. Well that's the right way to do it.

Me: How did you end up being a captain on Bleach?

Toshiro: That's a long story.

Me: We're all listing.

Toshiro: Alright. Well, like Grimmjow, I had no real intension to be on Bleach. I was actually trying to get on Fruits Basket. They had open additions for the part of Haru and I wanted to be him. I ended up not getting the part because I was too short. Damn was I pissed off. So I went home. A month rolls by and I forget it. It turns out the video taped me during my addition and they sent my video to Bleach. So they called asking for me to try out for Toshiro. I did. At first they didn't want me. They believed that I didn't "character" so they were about to get rid of me. Then suddenly Tite comes in saying that he thinks that I'll get better by watching the others. He was right. I gained the type of character by watching the others. The directors decided to keep me after all. But I feel kind of scared. They might try to kick me off.

It's that feeling you get when you know that the directors and producers don't want you. After Memories of Nobody, and they decided to post me as the main character of the movie they slowly began to realize my importance. So that's why you see me on a little more now. Filming Hell Chapter was the toughest for me. Mostly because knowing it was sudden.

Me: Some of our listeners might not know what Hell Chapter is. Mind explaining to us?

Toshiro: Yeah. It's the final movie we did. The one after Hichigo and Ichigo. It's about hell. You gotta check out the trailer. It's real hard to explain but I thought it was a lot of fun.

Me: Thanks for being on with us today. Our final interview will be with Tite Kubo

**Tite Kubo will be an actual interview. But Yoruichi won't be the host for it. Shonen Jump will. It's real. So please enjoy that one. **


	16. Tite Kubo

**Last chance! Ask a question! Just include a name and question! **

***I do not own this interview***

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shonen Jump: Did anyone inspire you to draw?

Tite Kubo: When I create characters, I'm inspired by music rather then stories, other mangas or movies. The character then creates the story. So for me, my creativity comes from music.

Shonen Jump: Are any of the characters based on any people you know?

Tite Kubo: Well, I haven't mentioned this before, even in the Bleach SOULS. Official character book, but Kisuke Urahara is based on Snufkin. Snufkin is so cool. [Character appears in Trove Jansson's Moominvalley]

Shonen Jump: You seem to use mythical content about death and the afterlife from Japanese folklore. Did any books influence you?

Tite Kubo: I can't point to a particular book, but one manga that influenced me when I was small was Saint Seiya [Published in the U.S. as Knights of the Zodiac]; which is based on Greek Mythology. Because of it, I started looking into things like myths, monsters, and the afterlife. I was reading about them until around Junior High School, so they might have been the basis.

Shonen Jump: What does Rukia's name mean, and why is it written in katakana?

Tite Kubo: When I'm working, I jot down names in the margins of my notebooks as they come to me. Once on TV, I saw the original type of cosmos in South America.

Shonen Jump: You mean the flower?

Tite Kubo: Yes, the show mentioned the name of the flower in Latin or something -like "rukia." It sounded like "Kuchiki Rukia" to me and I wrote this down. When I created the character, I though Kuchiki really fit as a Soul Reaper name and called her Kuchiki Rukia. She had her full name from the very beginning. Later on, I learned that the word "rukia" means "light" she's like a ray of light for Ichigo, which makes her name really suit her.

Shonen Jump: Why did you pick Bleach for the title?

Tite Kubo: The title wasn't Bleach when I decided to draw a story about Soul Reapers. This was before I drew the one-shot manga that appeared in Akamaru Jump. The weapon wasn't a sword, but a scythe. Only Rukia had a scythe and the other characters used guns. At that point the title was Snipe [as in "Sniper"]. Right before I started drawing, I began to think that a sword would be better and realized that I couldn't use Snipe as a title anymore. I began looking for a title that grasped the bigger picture. Soul Reapers are associated with the color black, but it would have been boring to use "Black." "White," on the other hand, can suggest black as a complementary color. So I chose "bleach" to evoke the impression of the color white.

Shonen Jump: Will you ever do an Aizen back-story?

Tite Kubo: Will I…? To be honest, I think Aizen's appeal is that he is mysterious. It probably wouldn't be good for his character if I revealed everything about him. If I felt the urge to tell, maybe I would, but I'm just not sure right now.

Shonen Jump: Does Captain Yamamoto have a larger plan for the Soul Society? He seems to have no problem with captains dying.

Tite Kubo: Does he? I don't have anything planned for him right now. What's interesting about Genryuusai is you can never guess his true intentions. Among the captains, like Shunsui and Unohana, there a few who appear to have more to them but for now I'll have to say it's all a secret.

Shonen Jump: Will we ever learn who will become captains in place of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen?

Tite Kubo: Probably not anytime soon. Assistant Captains lack certain abilities that captains have. I personally think the assistant captains need some time before they become captains. Renji is a major character who's pretty powerful, but put him next to the captains and you'll probably notice that he's kind of erratic…and missing a noble quality. The captains are simply on a whole other level.

Shonen Jump: Will Kon ever get his own body?

Tite Kubo: I haven't thought about it. I like him in his current body, and I think Kon likes it too.

Shonen Jump: He gets more attention in that body.

Tite Kubo: That's true.

Shonen Jump: Do you have any plans to make Ichigo and Rukia a couple?

Tite Kubo: I'm not going to confirm that nor deny it [Laughs]

Shonen Jump: Which American Superheroes to you admire?

Tite Kubo: I don't know many American comic-book heroes. I only know one of them from the movies, but appearance-wise I thought Cyclops [from X-Men] looked interesting. He can't take off his visor. When he does his eye power is too strong and kills people-wasn't it something like that? I think that kind of setup is great because it's dramatic.

Shonen Jump: What is the most impressive Bleach costume you saw?

Tite Kubo: There where actually two. One was Komamura, who had a wolf's face when he took of his helmet. The other one was Neliel who was all in white. Those two costumes impressed me the most. I also saw a few Kons out there that I thought were very cute.

Shonen Jump: We call it Comic-Kon!

Tite Kubo: It's an event made for Kon! [Laughs]

Shonen Jump: He seems to think so.

Tite Kubo: That's right. Defiantly.

Shonen Jump: We also saw one Arrancar with a mirror.

Tite Kubo: Ah, yes. That was Grimmjow.

Shonen Jump: He had a round mirror over his stomach to look like a hole.

Tite Kubo: That was a great idea.

Shonen Jump: What will you tell your family and friends about this trip?

Tite Kubo: I want to tell them about everything. I'll take the time and tell them everything I can remember. I was also glad to meet the fans. I received their heartfelt welcome with their warmth. I want to be able to convey what I felt as much and truthfully as possible.

Shonen Jump: Thank you so much for the interview!

Tite Kubo: You're welcome. It was fun.


	17. Full Cast

**Chapter Seventeen **

Me: The final 30 minutes of the show has arrived! Now let me name to you all the guest that will be on stage as a group answering. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Gin, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yumichika, Urahara, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Momo, Aizen, and finally Kon!

*all of the guest stars sit in chairs on stage*

Me: Okay, I'm going to read from the entry box all the questions. Some questions will be for maybe just one of you, or for the whole group. First question is "Does it sometimes feel like drama off the set as well as on set?"

Kon: Yeah sometimes-

Ikkaku: Yes. We sometimes have people who don't want to do a particular part then others who go missing for a few days. We all get frighten that we wont make our deadline.

Yumichika: For romance and stuff not really. Only until today have we noticed that it started. I'm hoping personal feelings won't get in the way of our acting next week.

Rukia: If we are all as good as Tite Kubo wants to believe we are, then we won't let silly emotions like these come in the way of business.

Me: Well said. Next question "Hitsugaya, what do you think of Ichigo's sister, Karin? I believe you guys would make a cute couple. You guys did those fillers and seems you guys have something going on"

Toshiro: In the show it wasn't that type of love Kubo was going for. In another episode Renji's sword, Snakey, befriends Karin, and he feels protective of her. That's how my character felt for Karin. Like I had to protect her.

Me: "Ikkaku, why do you wear red eye shadow?"

Kon: That's easy it's because-

Ichigo: Because he's gay.

*everyone laughs*

Ikkaku: Shut up! No! There a funny story line behind the scenes to it. Yumichika and I first meet and we talk. Soon after becoming friends he tackles me down and gives me a make over. I ended up passing out. By the time I woke up I had make up all over my face. I slowly took off each make-up product. The last to go was the eye shadow and my character ended up liking the look and kept it.

Me: "What ended up happening to Ichigo and Rukia after all the truths came out?"

Kon: Oh! She-

Renji: Rukia broke up with me.

Ichigo: Rukia and I began to talk and realized for now that she needed her space and to heal from Renji's imprints on her. But its okay *Ichigo looks at Rukia* I'll wait how ever long.

*Rukia blushes deeply*

Urahara: I have a spoiler! Their characters end up together!

Grimmjow: Beat you already. I already told them they would.

Urahara: Damn -_-"

Me: "Rangiku, which is the biggest prank you have pulled on you're captain. And how did you get away with it?"

Rangiku: Oh! Okay! I like this question! We all get our own trailers. They don't have windows. Only a single door. Well, while Toshiro went out with Rukia and Ichigo I stunk in a placed a stink bomb. Now, it wasn't one those that goes off right away. One that after about a few weeks the smell becomes really unstable. Well, after the few weeks his trailer smell got so bad they had to get him a new one. No one would go in there. And they never figured it was me who did it.

Toshiro: That was you? I smelled like rotten fish and dog crap for a month! What the hell, Matsumoto?

Rangiku: I guess I didn't get away with it anymore.

Me: "Renji, does Rikichi stalk you in real life, too?"

Renji: I hope not! Hahaha, I didn't really talk to him after our small scenes. I kept moving forward. If he is then I guess it's time I called the cops.

Me: "Momo, was it hard to do those crying scenes?"

Momo: No. Usually to help me cry I think of something really sad. Like my dog dying or a very sad moment in my life.

Me: "Is it true that you guys get special treatment in stores, malls, etc…?"

Aizen: Well, sometimes when people recognize us they just ask for an autograph and picture taken.

Orihime: This one time this girl asked for a lock of my hair.

Kon: I remember this boy-

Kenpachi: Hahaha, they never ask for my hair. They want to record my voice.

Ichigo: That's what they do with me! They ask for me to say some weird crap! Like "I love you, Rukia" or "Rukia, will you go out with me" or "Bankai" things that they just have to hear.

Uryu: Yes. It's real hard going out in public without a big scene.

Chad: Yeah.

Me: "What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Kon: The time I-

Ulquiorra: My most embarrassing moment was when I was walking down a street, this was before my appearance on Bleach, with my girlfriend, and she and I suddenly began to make out. Well it went hard core make out and everyone was watching us. Damn New York people like watching a couple making out or something!

Kon: Like I was saying-

Renji: I'd have to say mine was when I was 13 years old and I went outside. My cousin gave me some chocolate. I ate it. It wasn't chocolate. It was dog crap. Everyone at school started laughing at me.

Kon: Funny, anyway-

Yumichika: Mine was last week. I went to eat at Bill Miller's, a Bar-B-Q place. I went to one in Texas and I found a two story Bill Miller's. I paid down stairs and I went to eat upstairs. Well I was fixing my burger to the perfect condition. I tried to grab the ketchup bottle, but my hands were slippery from the grease from my burger. It was one of those glass bottles and I grabbed the lid to it, trying to pull it off, and it popped off and landed in this old guy's coffee. The man took it out and gave it back to me. Well I forgot to dry my hands and I kept dropping the lid, and it went down the stairs, hitting this poor woman in the face. Most embarrassing day of my life!

Kon: That's nothing compared to-

Byakuya: I was walking to Urahara about a speaking part in Fade to Black, and a fly flew into my mouth.

Urahara: I remember that! That was funny as hell!

Byakuya: You didn't have the fly in your mouth.

Urahara: Oh come on. You were laughing too.

Byakuya: *Smiles* Yeah.

*crowd cheers*

Me: Okay. Last few questions. "Gin, are you interested in dating a fan?"

Gin: To me, it doesn't matter as long as she loves me for me. Not because of TV or because I'm famous. Or just because I'm "cute". For the girl to like me for me.

Me: "Toshiro, will you marry me?"

Toshiro: I'm sorry, but I'm healing from my own love wounds right now. So, I'm sorry I can't.

Me: Well that's all the time we have. Thank you for joining us today.

Kon: But I didn't get to-

*camera goes black*


	18. The End

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Rukia **

I couldn't help but keep my eyes away from Ichigo. I felt my eyes shift toward his dark brown eyes. Every so often he would look back at me with such love. Such passion. Maybe I didn't want to wait until I was healed. Maybe I knew for sometime that I didn't want Renji. I wanted Ichigo. I don't want to think anymore. I just want to feel and do. I want to be free of these silly doubts. Be free to take action.

Giving in to my desires I walked over to Ichigo. He seemed to have made the same consolation as me. He walked to me. Closer and closer, I could feel my life falling into place. I wanted to be right here with him.

I went on tip toes and he seemed to bend down a little…a lot. A kiss. We kissed for a long moment. Our mouths melting deeply into each other. Moving together in a familiar pattern. I couldn't help but blush as his arms wrapped around my waist. Eyes were on us but I didn't care. I was a silly young girl in love.

"Okay! Enough!" The voice quickly made me pull away from Ichigo. "Geez, get a room"

"Renji…" my eyes soften, maybe I had heart him?

Renji smiled at me. "It's more private that way" he walked on by us. I felt so bad. Maybe IT was too early. We had only broken up when Zaraki was speaking. Plus I didn't give him any chance to talk.

"I'm sorry…" I said backing away. "I can't do this…I thought I could but I can't" tears threatened to fall.

Ichigo held my chin and kissed my nose. His warm lips pressed lightly upon my nose felt as though I could melt into his arms forever. The love that showed at that moment threatened to kill off any point of dismissal.

"Take as long as you need. Just…don't take too long, okay?" Ichigo then let go of me and walked away.

I felt myself fall to my knees and burst into tears. He didn't stop. He kept going leaving me behind in tears.

"Kuchiki-san?" Byakuya said, kneeling beside me. I couldn't help but look up at this beautiful person.

"I'm sorry…just…"

"Let's get you something to eat, hmmm? Maybe you'll feel better" he smiled at me. I nodded and stood up with his pull. I couldn't have loved anymore more then I loved my brother.

The rest of the cast began to whisper to each other. Probably talking about the scene that just happened. I couldn't help but hear part of the conversations that were said. Some calling me a tramp. Other's a slut. Then those who just felt sorry for me.

Pity isn't what is mine. It is what belongs to someone else. I couldn't let it get to me. This was the end of the line for love for me. I give up. I tried to handle it but it didn't work out. It only seemed to have made me lose two dear people. People in which I loved dearly.

.

.

.

.

Hi, my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm single. If you ever think about putting the moves on me then you'll find yourself going to the emergency room with your hand over your manhood. So please have a nice day and don't make me kick you in your favorite place.

**Byakuya **

Ever since the day of Yoruichi's interview session, Rukia hasn't really been herself. She eats less, sleeps more, and doesn't smile often. When she does it so people don't think she's depressed. But she is. It's obvious. The directors cut her out for a while. Trying to make sure that she doesn't ruin a scene.

She doesn't do anything. The one thing she does is sit by the window seal and watch out into the night sky. Maybe she was hoping for a shooting star to pass by. To pass by for her wish. Or maybe she just stared out the window to hope that life would just burn into flames. Or maybe, just maybe, she was slowly healing from her own wounds. Wounds that no person feels the need to heal from. They just move on. I had tried once to help her. She just stared at me and smiled. She didn't say anything but the smile seemed to say it all. She was in the process of healing.

I wasn't sure if it was just her or the facts that she had two break ups in the same evening. I just hope one day that she will heal right and won't suffer any more. I can't stand to see her so sad. So…dead.


End file.
